


Hinata x Nishinoya

by RoxasleVentus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasleVentus/pseuds/RoxasleVentus
Summary: Nishinoya is injured after intense training and tries to hide it from the others, Hinata isn't so easily fooled though.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	Hinata x Nishinoya

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu fanfic so please excuse any mistakes I may have made. Nishinoya is my favourite character from the show and I noticed there aren't many fics centered around him and Hinata as a pairing, so I figured I would have a go at doing one myself. 
> 
> I'm sorry but I do not ship Asahi x Nishinoya so you won't be seeing any of those from me, it just looks too weird for me and yeah so I won't be doing any of those stories but I will be doing Hinata x Nishinoya ones because that is probably the only ship I actually like when it comes to Haikyuu. I like seeing them interact and I like seeing them together so that is why I have chosen this pairing. 
> 
> If you don't like this then simply don't read it.

"Nice one Hinata!" Suga called out as he watched the small ginger haired boy land yet another one of his quick attacks, a firm smile on his face at the seriousness as well as pure joy radiating from the kid. 

Kageyama growled "you moron! You almost missed it that time, pay attention would ya" he chided, giving the smaller a hit to the back of the head much to the annoyance and displeasure of Hinata who was quick to hit him back. 

Before long the pair were brawling it out in the middle of the court and of course Tanaka was one of the first to get involved, though instead of splitting them up he jumped into the fight himself, feeling too fired up to split up a fight between two first years. 

Daichi sighed "you three clowns knock it off now!" He called out, he knew the fight wasn't anything serious but at the same time they were wasting their training for a petty fight, they had nationals coming up and they couldn't afford to slack off for even a second. As the team's captain, he felt the most responsible for any losses the team makes and he definitely didn't want to risk anything, especially not while they were so close to making their wildest dreams come true. 

While that was going on the other players and members of the team were dotted around the school's gym, some were practicing serves, others were practicing their diving etc. Their practice session for the day was going pretty smoothly, not that it never did, but it was obvious when tension grew within each individual player because it didn't just give off a different feel to the room, but each player's aura also changed. Their expressions more serious, their bodies a little tense, their movements faster and a lot more brutal. They were all pushing themselves to their limits and beyond. 

Unfortunately some people pushed themselves to a slightly unhealthy level, sometimes without even realising it or sometimes they just straight up ignore it. The team's Libero was feeling many of the effects brutal training could have. Bruises dotted his arms, some darker than others, some larger than others, on both his arms a picture of black and blue contrasted heavily against his pale skin. 

After retrieving yet another one of Asahi's serves the boy grunted from the aches and pains he felt, he knew he was overdoing it but he felt he had to so he could improve and be better for the team. Reaching for his water bottle that thankfully wasn't too far away from him, he tipped it back and drank all that was left inside. 

"Those are some pretty hardcore bruises Noya, you doing alright?" Asahi finally asked after spending majority of their practice staring at them and failing to be sneaky about it. 

The spiky haired boy nodded "of course I'm alright, these aren't anything to worry about it's common for an awesome libero like me to bare equally awesome proof of sheer hard work" he beamed, he loved boosting himself up, he loved tooting his own whistle and pushing himself to improve that was just how he was. 

"Well alright then, but if you need more breaks then just let me know" his large friend said with a kind smile on his face, one which Nishinoya gave in return as the pair quickly got back into their serves and retrieves.

What both of them failed to notice though were the pair of eyes belonging to a certain ginger haired boy watching them from where he stood in the court, his lips set into a small frown, one that went completely unnoticed too.

Training continued running for a few more hours after that which also meant more petty bickering erupted almost every minute, but, the banter they always seemed to throw at each other eased their nevers a lot so no one felt the need for it to stop. With a call from their coach Training came to an end, Hinata and Kageyama were in charge of putting the balls away and of course the turned it into yet another competition. Tanaka joined in for the fun of it. The rest of the boys took their time in filtering out of the gym hall and making their way up to the club room so they could get changed and head home. 

The first to reach the room were Tsukishima and Tadashi, both were feeling pretty beat and also were hoping to miss the loudness that would surely be come bursting through the door at any moment. Suga and Daichi were also in the room talking between themselves about practice and strategising new moves and tricks they could possibly try out at their next game. 

Then came Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka and Nishinoya. Possibly the four loudest members within the team and definitely the ones always seeking out a competition. Between Hinata and Kageyama none of the others could pinpoint who seeked out competition the most, there were times it was Hinata egging the taller male on and then there were times the ebony haired boy threw insults at the ginger just to get a reaction out of him. 

They could be heard from outside the club room, the absolute duo racing their way to the club room with Nishinoya and Tanaka bringing up the rear. The four of them came barrelling into the room ending up in a mess of limbs in the center. 

"Kageyama you cheater!" Hinata whined out, quickly jumping up to his feet "I beat you fair and square this time!" He declared loudly. 

The taller huffed "I think not you idiot, you were a second behind me" he stated. 

Yet another argument erupted between the pair but they faded into background noise as Nishinoya picked himself up off the floor, his face scrunched up but thankfully he had himself turned at an angle so no one would notice. He bit down on the inside of his cheek, hard, in an attempt to hold back any noise his body threatened to make. He was fine, he could handle it on his own. He didn't need to worry the others and risk causing them a distraction that may inflict the end result on their next game. He couldn't have the others fussing over him like he was some weakling that couldn't take care of himself. He was fine. He was. 

Once again, he failed to notice the same pair of eyes watching him. Being too focused on biting back the pain burning up inside him he failed to notice Hinata was once again staring at him with that same frown on his face. Nishinoya picked himself up off the floor once he felt he could move and quickly began to get himself changed. 

"Hey Noya" 

Said male turned his head to glance over his should to find his ginger friend a little bit behind him "hey Hinata, what's up?" He greeted with that same grin he always flashed to his teammates, the people he called his friends. 

"Can you stay behind for a few minutes after everyone is gone? There's something I wanna talk to you about" the usually happy go lucky first year asked in a tone that told Nishinoya Hinata NEEDED him to stay behind. 

The second year hummed a little before nodding "sure thing, I can spare a few extra minutes" he replied, though the smile he showed wasn't at the same level it had been just a second ago. 

  
  


So the pair lingered around the club room, waiting for the others to leave. It looked a bit suspicious and of course the others asked why, but Hinata would always answer with "I just need to talk to him" and then not say another word about it. The younger was definitely not acting like the usual Hinata they all knew, it was a completely different side to him none of them had ever thought they'd see before, especially from someone like him. 

After what felt like forever the club room door shut behind the last person to leave, finally the pair were left alone. Nishinoya looked over at the slightly taller boy wondering what he needed to talk to him about, his eyes watched as pale arms dug into a duffle bag only to pull out something Hinata quickly hid behind his back "sit on that chair over there" he then said. 

Nishinoya's eyes widened "what? Hinata what are you-" his words were cut off by the younger calling out a firm "I said sit on that chair" in a very demanding tone that caught Noya completely off guard. 

The upperclassman knew he shouldn't let a first year push him around like that but he felt it had to be important if it was Hinata doing it, so he did as he was told, he sat himself down where he was told to and waited for whatever the other was going to do or say next. 

Sneakers padded along the wooden flooring of the club room, it seemed a lot loud now they were the only people within such a confined space "Hinata, what are you up to?" Nishinoya questioned cautiously, eyeing the kid in front of him suspiciously. 

However his question was not answered with words. No. It was answered with action. That action being Hinata swiftly shoving the elder off the chair so he would land on his back in the centre of the room, of course it earned a surprised yelp from Nishinoya but before he could complain about the assault he felt something cold press against the flesh of his stomach. The icy feel was shocking at first, but it took about a second for it to work its magic, soothing him to the very core. 

"Noya, I don't mean to, but I've been paying attention to you lately" Hinata spoke softly "I've took notice of the amount of bruises you've been getting over the past few weeks, I also heard what you said to Asahi and I saw you earlier when we all fell… you're hurting Noya and as your closest friend it hurts me to see you suffering alone the way you have been" the ginger sighed to himself, using his left hand to lift up Noya's shirt to reveal the large area of discoloured skin ranging from blue, purple, black and yellow. It was not a pretty sight at all. 

"You feel you have to be strong don't you? You feel as though you need to keep your injuries silent thinking it will benefit us… BUT YOU'RE WRONG!" Hinata suddenly yelled out, his eyes screwing shut and his hands balling into tight fists "you don't need to do that! Dammit Noya you don't need to keep things like this from us! I'm not saying tell the whole team but at the very least tell one of us so we can help you!" The boy ranted, taking in deep breaths that came out shaky and uneven. 

The second year could only stare up in pure shock as the words kept pouring from the younger's mouth, he clung onto every word unable to believe that Hinata of all people was currently giving him a lecture while pinning him to the floor. It was true, Nishinoya felt as though he had to keep his injuries away from the others because he was afraid of it holding them all back and ruining their next chance at winning a game. He didn't want to be the reason they lost a whole game, it was a feeling he knew all too well and it was a feeling he wanted to experience as few times as possible. 

Having Hinata straddling him in the middle of their tiny club room while ranting at him, was definitely something the boy did not see coming at all. It was a nice surprise. 

"Hey, I'm sorry for worrying you" he finally spoke up, cutting off Hinata's words "you first years are full of so many surprises it's almost hard to keep up" he chuckled "seriously though, I'm really sorry for worrying you Hinata" he mumbled to the other, lifting a hand up to gently caress the side of his face. 

The poor first year crumbled at the touch. A tidal wave of salty tears streamed down his face "j… just stop getting hurt and s… stop hiding when you're hurt… come to me and I'll help you a...any time Noya…" he wept, throwing his upper body down so he could bury his face into a firm shoulder. 

Bringing his arms around the kid he held him tight "I will I promise" he assured him in a voice that dripped with honesty, an intense level of honesty that Noya didn't show that much and it was a voice not many got to hear. He cupped the back of Hinata's head and buried his nose into soft ginger strands "thanks for giving my ass the kick it needed, you're really something special kid" he grinned despite knowing the other couldn't see it. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story.   
> Please excuse me if the characters are a bit ooc, I tried to keep them as close to their actual personalities as possible.   
> Feel free to leave a comment and kudos.  
> Take care now.


End file.
